Love Story
by Kal Kally
Summary: It's a love story. Slash. Harry/Draco


Love Story

LOVE STORY

*

**

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K.Rowling created the characters; I just borrow them to make a really crazy fic.

****

Author: Kal Kally

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

****

Summary: It's a love story. What else do you want?

****

Warning: *Sigh* Look at the pairing. If you have anything against m/m pairing and still read this piece, don't blame me afterward. 

*

**

Draco, so you finally have come back to me. It's almost a year I haven't seen you. I miss you so much. Do you still think of me all days and nights? Say yes, please. Please say you love me and only me. 

Can't you say with me for the next night? Just another day and then I'll let you continue your journey. 

Why? Why can't? What is more important than our love? Don't leave. You're hurting my heart, you know. Don't tell me I have no hold on you.

No need to get mad with me, Draco. I understand. You ... have to go. Free... It's your life. It's your destiny. Beside, staying here would be too painful for you as it recalled the sad memories about your family that you have long wanted to bury.

Would you come back to me? 

Have you heard the story of the Mountain and Ocean? They have loved each other since the first day of the earth and their love will remain until the end.

Can you hear the song in the wind? It's the sound of thousands of waves crashing to the cliffs. Time flies away. No one can catch. But through thousands and thousands of years, Ocean always keeps coming back to Mountain and Mountain has always been waiting. The waves never stop splashing

So you see. They are singing, dancing. They are making love. Always together to be drown in the matrix of immortal love forever.

No one knows if Mountain is happy because Ocean can sometime be so vigorous, so demanding that his desire turns into violent hurricane and destroys everything standing on his way. She sometime can be hurt. Anyway, I do believe that in her stone heart, only love is real, only love is everlasting. 

But, Draco, there is only one Ocean and there are so many Mountains. Although Ocean keeps coming back to Mountain forever, Loneliness becomes a part of her soul. Lost in love, is she happy or misery? Somewhere far away, her lover may be dancing with another Mountain, too. What can our Mountain do? Her Ocean is too broad and amorous. No matter how great she is, she still has the Fate of a daughter of Mother Earth. Carrying on herself thousands of lives, she can't go together with Ocean. To destroy all those souls? Her heart's not tough enough. Forever lonely.

On the beach, you can come across millions and millions of tiny rocks. It's Mountain's tears. It's Mountain's blood. Years pass, waves keep the rocks that had once been parts of her and abrade them to the size of the sand. It's her only way to go side by side with Ocean.

It's a sad story, isn't it, my Dragon? But fairy tale does not have a stand in a world of reality.

You're so like Ocean and I'm so like Mountain. No matter what happens, you'll always come back to me and I can wait for you forever. Even Death can't separate us. Just...

I love you so much but always our love hurts. 

I wish I could go with you side by side even to the end of the earth. But I don't have that ability.

People demand so much in me. I don't know if they love me or they just love the Boy-Who-Live. Anyway, they are my friends. Like Mountain, my heart is not tough enough to break the chains of friendship and faithfulness. I have to stay here in order to protect them. 

Is that the reason why yet our love is unbreakable but, Dragon, our love is also as fragile as foam? The waves of love only exist in a short moment before breaking on the cliffs.

Though I belong to you, you are never truly mine. Draco, my heart is tormented with jealousness whenever I see you looking, smiling at anyone else. When the moon is traveling on the night sky, I hold you in my arms and never want the day to come. Want to kiss you, to feel your skin against my hands. Want to make you bleed, to claim you mine and never let you go. 

If only my heart were tough enough...

In the morning, always let you fly away.

So Draco, I don't have the power to keep you beside me forever, to make you love only me, think only of me. I don't want to use tears to detain you either, even if in a prison of love. Free is all what you have after all those years living under the name Draco Malfoy. I love you too much to destroy it. What could I do?

I can only ask you one thing. Please do it for me, my love. Whenever you go, remember that here is a person seriously in love with you. You always occupy a place in his heart.

I can wait for you forever.

End.

Kal.

I know it's too poetic to be their real thoughts. Anyway, it's interesting to write them that way. So let me know what you think, would you?


End file.
